


【SK】现在！就做！（下）

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	【SK】现在！就做！（下）

话音刚落Krist就倾身垫着脚尖朝Singto压过去，饱满红润的唇瓣想当然的就贴上了Singto的唇角，Krist一只手扶着他的脸颊另一只手摸过Singto的腰际顺着裤沿滑了进去，嘴上则急不可耐的将舌头探进了Singto的口腔，柔软的小舌舔过他的贝齿与他的舌头交缠着，被搅和的一塌糊涂的津液发出了‘啧啧’的水声，在这个厕所的狭窄隔间里尤为的清晰。

Krist滑进裤子里的手胡乱摸索着，手上的动作净是急切，毫无章法。

在Singto口腔里翻搅的舌头竟带着一丝甘甜的味道，Singto在他终于放开自己的时候笑着在Krist的唇角边啄磨了一下，反客为主的与他热切勾缠着，末了还调笑了一句，“kit你好甜。”

肉眼可见的看着这个张牙舞爪的小猫咪的耳尖都变红了，可是那伸出来的爪子却碍于面子还直愣愣的搭在他的心尖上，骚弄的Singto喉结滚动了一下，将诱哄制止的话咽进了肚子里，他现在实在是顾不上这么多了，Krist在他耳边急促的喘息就像催情剂一样，撩拨的他血液翻腾直直的涌向下半身，令他得理智产生了几分的动摇。

Krist仿佛察觉到了他的变化，他抬起了湿漉漉的眼睛看着Singto，这一眼算是彻底烧断了Singto脑中理智的那一根弦，扑面而来的情欲战胜了他一直紧绷着的神经，没等Krist反应过来，他便握着他的肩膀将人反手压在了隔间的门上。

冰冷的触感紧紧的贴上了Krist滚烫的皮肤，Singto的大手解开了他凌乱的衣服，带着薄茧的指腹解开了他胸前的纽扣，伸进了已经出了一层细汗的衣服里，他有技巧的抚摸着Krist的胸膛，不一会儿就听见了身下人隐忍的喘息声，“嗯...哈啊～”

Singto的唇角微扬他慢慢的凑进了Krist通红的耳尖，炙热的呼吸在他敏感的耳廓里盘旋着，他一张嘴便含住了那饱满的耳垂，湿润的舌尖在他的耳窝里肆意舔弄着。

这不同寻常的刺激让Krist立刻软了腰，险些坐在地上。

“唔...嗯～”他的喉咙里发出了细小的轻吟，但是碍于厕所的隔音并不好，他只能咬着下唇竭力克制着自己不要发出更羞耻的呻吟。

Singto叼着他的耳垂，压着声音在他耳边含糊的问道，“我的宝贝在吃醋吗？”

他的牙齿在Krist耳朵的软肉上擦过，留下痒痒的感觉令他头皮发麻，他强忍着不哼出声的摆了摆头。

Singto一挑眉，便转而将手移进了Krist的裤子里，抓住了那根泫然欲泣的小分身就套弄起来，没抚摸两下上面就变得湿答答的像是到了临界点，Krist扬起了头，露出了一节白皙好看的脖颈，愈发的像是等待他的采撷。

“啊...嗯...嗯～”

Krist的喉咙间发出了像是猫咪一样的呜咽，他紧接着就全身细细的颤抖着发泄到了Singto的手心里。

“我的宝贝这么快就等不及了？”Singto满意的舔了舔下唇，像是在回味那甘甜的味道，他的唇瓣一路向下吻去，在那奶白色的颈处留下了星星点点迤逦红痕。

“记得等下小点声叫，要是被路过的人听见该怎么办呢？”本来是好心的提醒，但从Singto的嘴里说出来就变了一个味道，比起警示更多了一番戏弄和得意。

Singto用被他的体液而沾湿的指尖开拓起了他柔软的小穴，紧致的小穴在被他玩弄后变得松软，里面的软肉贪婪的吞吐着Singto的几根手指。

Singto的喉咙就像是被烧起来了一般，他迫不及待的把Krist的裤子扒到了膝弯处，自己则解开了拉链，充血的下半身对准了那个饥渴的小穴蹭了蹭。

失神的Krist躲闪了一下，有些害怕的颤声说道，“不...”

Singto没有理会他的拒绝，这小猫咪一开始勾引他的时候就该想好后果。

想临阵退缩？

门都没有。

不但装作没有听见，Singto还恶劣的在他耳边调戏他，“本来想忍到回家再办了你，没想到，我的心肝宝贝比我想象的还要饥渴，非要让我在这里就喂饱你，那我就只有恭敬不如从命了。”

“谁让你...骗...骗我...嗯～”Krist的脑中有了半刻的清明，他不满的怼道。

“我哪里骗你了？”说话间的功夫，Singto便对准了他被手指玩开了的小穴，长驱直入的捅到了最深处。

挺硬的前端挤压开了他的菊穴，酥麻的快感让Krist昂着头嘴唇微张却发不出一点声音。

Singto趁势在他的身体里摆弄起来，无差别的进攻令Krist全然丧失了反驳的力气，他一边摆动着腰在那勾人的小穴里有规律的冲撞，撞的脆弱的门板都发出了‘咔啦咔啦’，Singto另一边的手也没有闲着的捏住他胸前沾染着血色的红樱，他的两节指尖掐住了那颗已经硬的不行的小乳珠拨弄着，指甲偶尔搔过那个小眼，就引来了身下人一阵战栗。

低沉压抑着情欲的嗓音在Krist耳边响起，“我拍的很劲爆对吗？我的宝贝知道为什么吗？那是因为拍的时候，我脑子里想的全是你。”他的手指划过Krist的小腹，一把握住了他因为刺激而暴露在空气中颤颤巍巍渴求爱抚的分身，Singto呼出的热气蒸腾着Krist通红的耳尖，“我在想，如果能把你按在浴缸里，隔着温热的水在你的身体里进出，把你操到四肢发软只能抱着我寻求唯一的支撑，是什么样子的。我还在想，如果把你钳制在车座上你会不会主动的亲吻我，把你推倒在床上你会不会撕我的衣服，催着让我干你...”

Singto的声音很好听，但是此时吐出的却是让Krist尤为羞耻的话语，他埋着头，眼尾不知是出于羞赧还是快感而氤氲了一层湿气。

“唔...嗯～”Krist紧紧咬着牙关，可是呻吟却还是止不住的从他颤抖的喉咙里溢出。

突然他仰起头，瞳孔骤然收缩，他抵在门上的手指紧紧的蜷缩着，原来是Singto调整了位置，对准了他敏感的一点开始顶弄起来，硬挺的前端像雨点般打在那令他头皮发麻的位置，爽的他的两条腿直打颤，全身软的像面条一样只能依靠Singto手臂的力量支撑着。

正情到浓时，厕所的门‘砰’的一声被人推开，隔间里正干的火热的两个人被吓了一跳，动作顿了下来，Krist慌乱的想推拒开还把分身埋在他体内的Singto，没想到压在他身上的人又扣紧了他的腰缓缓的在他体内律动着。

Krist又爽又紧张，阵阵的快感让他眼前发黑，但是一想到门外还有其他人，铺天盖地的羞耻感让他咬紧了嘴唇，不敢吭声，他又气Singto的大胆，一时间百感交集竟然他没有克制住，眼眶一红溢出了几滴泪水，顺着脸颊滑落到了颈处。

Singto见状也是一愣，但是他很快地意识到了Krist是被爽哭的，他略微得意的勾起唇角，低头吻住了滑到他颈处的泪水。

终于又随着关门的声音，厕所里又恢复了安静，只剩了隔间里的两个人。

“甜的。”Singto舔了舔嘴唇在他耳边笑到。

“躲开，坏p’sing！臭流氓！”Krist瞪着他，可是红红的眼眶反而让他看起来更加的勾人怜爱。

“唔！嗯～哈啊～”他的分身又被握住，Singto指腹上的薄茧刺激着他红肿的前端。

“是哪个小妖精一开始勾引我这个流氓呢？”Singto叼着他的耳垂，又撸动了几下Krist的分身。

“嗯...啊～！！”

终于在几番蹂躏下那个小家伙抖了抖，全数缴械了出来。

Singto又对着那个被折磨到艳红色的小穴操弄了两下，才满足的射在了他的体内。

他为Krist穿好了衣服，从包里翻出了一顶帽子给他戴到了头上，牵着他的手溜出了卫生间的门，从偏僻的电梯一路坐到了地下停车场。

驱车离开了这个令人脸红心跳的商场。

【END.】


End file.
